My Forbidden Love Life
by Carly Lou
Summary: This is a story where Rose and Dimitri share a room at St Vlad's what will they get up to within those four walls. There will also be games such as truth or dare, what she said and pick up lines. May contain Lemons later on
1. Crusing On Your Mentor

**Chapter 1**

**Crushing on your mentor**

My best friend Lissa and I walked back through the gates of St Vlad's for the first time in two years and Kirova had let me stay at the academy and I was on probation.

As there were no free dhampir dorms left I was told I had to share a room with my new mentor Dimitri Belikov I had nothing against him except for the fact he was the reason we were back here but other than that he was sexy had beautiful hair and gorgeous brown eyes that you just wanted to drown in. I know he didn't seem happy about sharing his room but he signed up to be my mentor he has to deal with me.

"So Comrade" I began

"Why do you call me that?" he asked

"I don't know it just fits but I know you secretly love it don't you?" I replied

He looked at me as if to say "how did you figure that out" and I helped him carry the second bed into his room. He started to help me unpack my things otherwise he knew I would never unpack. He took a bag and started to tip out the contents when I realised what was in that bag.

The bag contained my tampons, condoms, contraceptive pills and my C card.

I was just about to tell Dimitri that I should unpack that one when he turned the bag upside down spilling out its contents.

The look on his face was priceless he turned beet red and looked at me I couldn't help it I started laughing my arse off.

He said "I fail to see how any of this is funny Rose"

I stopped laughing "What, What's wrong?" I asked

"Why would you have all of this stuff Rose your only seventeen?" he answered

"Well Comrade I use the tampons when I menstruate and I have my C card so I can get free condoms and use the contraceptive pill and condoms so I can have safe sex. Comrade, Stop giving me that face it's not like you haven't had sex" I started to laugh again but he didn't. No way is the Russian God a virgin? Wow.

"Oh my God. I did not see that one coming" I said out loud

He looked down sort of embarrassed and uncomfortable and said "You seem surprised that I haven't lost my innocence"

"Well yeah seeing as how you look you must've had the girls reeling back in your old school days right and we are forgetting I said that right now" I was glad to see him smile at that.

Then I said "Don't worry Comrade I'm not going to judge you it just took me by surprise that's all. So do you want me to sort that bag out for you?"

He nodded and we continued to unpack.

Later On

We were sat down on our own beds in the room just talking getting to know each other when I got sucked into Lissa's head. She heard a noise coming from her bathroom and was too scared to move she was calling out to me for help and protection.

I was back in the room Dimitri staring at me without a word to him I took off running out of the door towards her room. Even Dimitri couldn't catch up to me I was running so fast. I got to Lissa's dorm and threw the door open and ran in front of her in a protective stance. Dimitri entered the room looking more worried about me than Lissa and at that point and I told him to stay with her.

I moved slowly towards the bathroom and kicked the door so it opened and there in her bathroom was the crow wondering around in the bathroom. I heard Lissa gasp as she saw what it was and I turned to her.

I say "Is it the same one?" I asked. She wasn't capable of speech she just nodded and then she burst into tears. I brought her into my arms and I saw Dimitri looking at us with a very confused look. I hadn't told him about me and Lissa and the car accident and why we really ran away from the academy.

I could feel that Lissa was tired through the bond so I made her lie one her bed she asked me to lay with her so I did. I brought her into my embrace until I felt the bond go calm and silent and peaceful. I slowly moved out of her arms and got up off the bed. I nodded towards Dimitri and we silently left her dorm.

We were walking back to our dorm and Dimitri asked me if he knew why there would be a crow so close to Lissa. I told him that I didn't and I knew he didn't believe me but he didn't press it further.

Dimitri suddenly said "As long as you're okay Rose" those words were dangerous yet very powerful he was supposed to looking out for Lissa not me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied.

I noticed him watching me with wonder and care mind you my heart did feel like it wanted to be with him. What the Fuck why the hell am I thinking about this. I think I'm crushing on my mentor my older mentor. But he was still studying me and I felt a flush spread over my face.

When we had readied for bed and got into our beds we talked little more before settling down to sleep.

When he did finally turn out the light we said good night to each other and I turned over.

I was going to have good dreams tonight.


	2. Dreams

**Chapter 2**

**Dreams**

I lay awake I couldn't sleep so much for having good dreams.

"Roza" Dimitri moaned. Did he know that I was still awake?

I went over to his bed and noticed that he was still asleep. Awww he was dreaming about me. Wait he was dreaming about ME.

"Roza" he moaned again and threw his blanket off of him displaying his gorgeous muscles.

"Mmmm right there" OMG he was having a very intense dream about me. The evidence could be clearly be seen through his boxers (come on I'm a hormonal teenager I look at these places).

Still apparently it was a nice dream.

I tried not to laugh Dimitri had been having this nice dream for about 20 minutes now and I was trying very hard not to laugh. It's not every day that you here your mentor (a well respected guardian) having strong feelings in his sleep.

His eyes suddenly shot open he was sweaty and breathless. I pretended to be asleep and I heard him get up and walk into the bathroom and turned on the water (cold no doubt) I tried not to laugh at that.

I decided to get up and walk over to the mini fridge in the bedroom and get a cold bottle of water out of it. I went and sat back on my bed and took a sip. Just then Dimitri came out from the bathroom. He stared at me.

"Sorry if I woke you" He said. I had a big grin on my face and he looked at me strangely and I couldn't help it I started laughing.

"Want some cold water Comrade" I teased before starting to laugh again.

He looked at me in shock and embarrassed and started muttering in Russian "Stupid girl to sexy for her own good".

The cool thing about being able to understand and speak fluent Russian when nobody else knows that you can has its advantages.

That's right Bitches I know Russian. I'm not going to let anybody else know that though.

So I replied "Clueless girl over here" pointing to myself.

He came back to reality and looked at me "Let's forget what happened agreed" he said

"Uh uh no way. I so have a hold over you now" I said and smiled at him.

He glared at me before getting back to bed.

We settled back to sleep and I began to dream.

**My Dream**

I was walking towards the gym to start my training with Dimitri.

I got there and said "Hey Comrade".

He smiled and walked towards me "Hello Roza" he said and then he crashed his lips onto mine and they began to sync together.

Dimitri picked me up bridal style and carried me to the changing rooms.

We started to undress and I felt myself getting wetter. I saw Dimitri's erection and man was it huge. I moved my hand down to his manhood and started to stroke him. His eyes rolled back and he moaned.

He lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and my back against the wall and he held me with one arm. With his free arm he started to rub my sensitive areas. We were still in our underwear and he suddenly put his hand in my panties and pushed a finger into me.

I moaned this felt so good.

Then he slid another finger into me and I moaned louder.

Whilst he was doing that I put my hand down his boxers and started feeling his length.

We took the rest of our clothes of so we were now naked and he pushed himself into me. I cried out in pleasure. He thrust in and out of me and I felt my stomach tighten and we both had our releases at the same time.

"That was amazing. I love you so much" I said to him a little out of breath.

"I love you to Roza" He replied.

I felt the dream begin to fade. I was waking up now.

I opened my eyes and gave them time to adjust to the light flooding into the room before taking in my surroundings.

I turned over and saw Dimitri staring at me with amusement

After a moment of silence he said "Now I have a hold over you"

HOLY FUCK


	3. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 3**

**Truth or Dare**

Well this couldn't get any more awkward.

Then Dimitri said "So I'm a sexy Russian God?"

I stand corrected it just got more awkward. I suddenly found the floor incredibly interesting and I felt my face go red.

Then there was a knock at the door. Thank You God. It was Lissa I could tell I raced to the door and opened it.

There stood Lissa, Eddie, Mason, Adrian, Christian and Mia

"What are y'all doing here?" I asked

Lissa said "We are going to play Truth or Dare in Adrian's room. Are you in?"

"Hell yes" I shouted

I was just about to run out the door to Adrian's room when Dimitri shouted "I'll have to accompany you especially because females are in the male dorms"

"You know we will force you to play Comrade" I said as we walked to Adrian's room

In Adrian's room

"So you all know the rules. Who wants to go first?" no one said anything

"OK then I will" I said then I turned to Fire Boy

"Truth or Dare?" I asked

"Dare. I ain't no pussy" Fire Boy said

I smiled evilly and had the satisfaction of seeing Christian pale.

"Your dare is to go and moon all the guardians in the lounge and if you get caught and someone asks you what you are doing. You have to tell them you wanted free gay sex" I told him

Everyone was laughing even Dimitri was trying to cover up a laugh with a cough. I got my camera and we all headed for the lounge. Christian walked with a cardigan over his head to the middle of the lounge and pulled his trousers and underwear down it went silent within a second.

"What the hell are you doing" none other than Stan Alto asked.

"I'm waiting for gay sex" Christian said in a gay voice.

Everyone started laughing at Stan went an unhealthy shade of purple and screamed "Get out. NOW" Christian pulled up his trousers and took off running.

He rounded the corner from where we were watching to see us all pissing ourselves laughing "You will pay Hathaway" he said looking pissed off. We all went back to Adrian's room. Dimitri was on duty so we played a while longer and we had found out that:

Mia had a huge crush on Eddie

That I had been skinny dipping with Mason

Lissa had once had toothpaste dried on her mouth and everyone thought she had had a fun active night

Adrian slept with his art teacher who was a transvestite

That the ugliest girl at school thought Eddie had a crush on her

That Christian was only 8cm long

We were just about to leave when Christian said "I've got one more go. So Rose truth or dare?" 

"Dare" I answered automatically

Christian said "Your dare is to make out and say sexy pick up lines to the first guardian you come across whether they are male or female" to say I was shocked was an understatement but I agreed anyway.

The timing of this dare couldn't have been any worse as Dimitri was coming back from his guardian shift and I walked out of Adrian's room with the other's to walk down the hall and see Dimitri rounding the corner. SHIT

I looked back at the others who had wide eyes except Christian and Adrian grinning like Cheshire cats.

I took a deep breath and looked at Dimitri who was now standing in front of me and I crashed my lips to his he was shocked and stayed still after about 5 seconds he started to respond kissing with just as much force as he could and I felt him harden slightly and I giggled making him harden even more.

In between breaths I said "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?" he carried on kissing me

Then someone coughed and brought me back to reality. Dimitri looked shocked and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Christian said "The dare is over" and we turned to look at the group who looked shocked.

"So guy's who wants to play pick up lines" I asked. They all stuck their hands up (In the air for the people with dirty minds) and we went to Lissa's room this time.


	4. Pick Up Lines

**Chapter 4**

**Pick Up Lines**

We were all sat in a circle except Dimitri who was supervising and Lissa and Eddie who didn't want to get involved. And up first was Christian against Adrian first this will be hilarious

Adrian – "The word of the day is "legs." Let's go back to my place and spread the word."

Christian – "You must be a general, because my privates just snapped to attention!"

Adrian – "Do you know what I like in a girl? My dick"

Christian – "There are 206 bones in the human body... do you want another one?"

Adrian – "I don't know much about pies but DAMN you make my banana cream."

Then Christian said "Damn I'm out" next up was me against Adrian

Me – "Were you born on a farm? Cause you sure know how to raise a cock!"

Adrian – "Screw me if I am wrong, but haven't we met before?"

Me – "Nice legs, what time do they open?"

Then Adrian said "I don't know any more. I'm out"

I said "Damn you were so good at that"

Adrian replied "Yeah I know. I'm good at other things too"

I rolled my eyes. Up next were me and Mia

Me – "You just made my 2 by4, a 4 by 8"

Mia – "Are you free tonight or will it cost me?"

Me – "I have a snake and he wants to enter your garden."

Mia – "Hi, do you believe in one night stands?"

Me - Violets are blue, roses are red, and what is it going to take to get you into bed"

Mia – "I may not be Mr. Right, but I'll screw you until he shows up"

Me – "I own the best roller coaster in town, wanna ride it?"

Mia finally said "Damn I'm out"

Last contestant it was me and Mason

Mason – "What's a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?"

Me – "A cat falls into the water & the rooster laughs. What's the moral of the story? A wet pussy always makes a happy cock"

Mason – "You know what would look good on you? Me!

Me – "Why don't you sit on my lap and we will see the first thing that pops up"

Mason – "If we were stranded in a desert and a snake bit my penis, would you suck the poison out?"

Me – "If you were a car door, I would slam you all night

Mason – "That shirt is very becoming on you, but if I was on you I'd be coming too"

I motioned with my finger for Mason to come closer and he did so I said "I made you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with the rest."

Mason finally gave in and that made me the winner

"I'm an ace at that game" I boasted

"Okay what are we going to play next" Lissa asked

I thought for a moment and then I said "That's what she said" everyone agreed

Then Dimitri spoke "It is lunch time everyone time to proceed to the main hall"

Dimitri told me he wanted to speak to me personally so I stayed behind when everyone had gone.

I turned to Dimitri who was smiling I thought he was going to say that the kiss we had was wrong and that it won't be happening again.

Instead he whispered in my ear "My mom told me to never look at pretty girls because I will turn into a statue! In fact I can feel myself getting hard right now" to say I was shocked was an understatement.

I turned and walked towards the hall

With a grinning Dimitri at my side

I approached our table and Eddie said "Well that game was fun but hard"

I looked at him smiled and said "That's what she said"


	5. Lemons

**Chapter 5**

**Lemon Scene**

I was sat in Stan's class and I was bored shitless so I decided to make it interesting for the class as they looked like they were about to fall asleep.

I looked around the room among them was Dimitri giving me a look that said "Don't even think about it" I smiled and shook my head and turned back towards the front.

I started to daydream and was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts to see a very angry Stan shouting at me.

"Miss Hathaway. Must I tell you again to pay attention" He shouted

I replied "Yes because the last time you told me to pay attention I wasn't paying attention". A few laughs could be heard round the room.

Stan threw his hands out in frustration and accidently hit Mia in the head.

Stan turned to Mia and said "I'm sorry Miss Rinaldi. Did I hurt you?"

Mia replied "It hurts a little but it's not too bad"

Then I shouted "That's what she said" That was it the whole class were in fights of laughter and Stan turned to me

"Miss Hathaway go to your room and stay for the rest of the day" He said.

I rolled my eyes and practically skipped out the classroom but before I got to the door Stan stopped me

"Why are you so happy about this Hathaway?" He barked

I turned and said "Because I don't have to listen to you and your Bull Shit any longer".

There were collective gasps from both students and guardians and without another word I left the classroom.

As I walked down the hall I heard footsteps behind me and I knew it was Dimitri

"What do you want Comrade" I asked.

He fell into step with me and we walked in silence to our room. I sat on my bed bored already and I said to Dimitri "So what do you want to do Comrade?" I asked

"This" he replied.

He pushed his lips to mine our lips moved in sync and he laid me down on the bed, hovering over me, and then kissing me again even more urgent than before.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and rolled us over so I was straddling him.

Dimitri grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. Soon the rest of our clothes followed and we were lying in our underwear.

"I want you, I need you" I said turning him on even more.

"Roza…" he moaned into my mouth, I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. I kissed down his bear chest and started to suck just above his pants. My hands were rubbing over the bulge showing throw his pants. He let out a moan then I loosened his boxers slightly. My hands were all over him as his were me.

"Roza… I need you." He moaned

"I know, comrade" I said looking down at him. I winked and pulled his boxers off and threw them to the ground. I took his length in my hand and stroked him very slowly. My eyes met his and he had a smile playing on his lips.

"Does this feel good" I asked.

Then I squeezed a little harder and went a little faster. He let out a long soft moan.

I stayed at this pace for about 30 seconds. Then squeezed so hard his eyes closed and I moved my mouth to the head of his penis. I kissed it then took it in my mouth. He let out a loud long moan.

"ROZA…ROZA…" He repeated over and over again.

"Roza I'm gonna cum" he said. Just as he started to pull out of my mouth I sucked harder and he came in my mouth.

He rolled us over so he was now on top his thumb was on my clit and he was going at a rather fast pace with three fingers in me. For someone who had never been like this with a girl before he was sure damn good at it.

My moans were getting louder and louder with every thrust of his fingers and he was getting turned on with every moan. I rubbed his erection softly giving him a little pleasure as well.

I started to rub my hand harder on him. He let out a moan and I let one out right after him.

I could tell I was getting ready to hit my high. I bucked my hips up to him as I hit my orgasm. I let out my final moan as I finished her orgasm and he kissed my lips with his fingers still in me he slowly pulled them out.

Dimitri hovered over me. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked.

I nodded. "I want this more than anything." I told him honestly.

Without any further encouragement he pushed himself into me.


	6. Russia?

**Chapter 6**

**Russia?**

I woke up to the sound of movement next to me. Oh I remember. I smiled

"Roza I know you're awake" He said

I turned to face him and he looked at me with so much love in his eyes and he started playing with my hair. I hated it when people touched my hair but for him he could touch it as much as he wanted.

"Hey Comrade" I said at last.

"You lost your control earlier" I stated the obvious

"I know Roza. God because of you I have to fight my control otherwise I might just about lose it" He said not bothering to hold back his accent. God I loved that accent.

He kept smiling at me "What's going on?"I asked.

"Well while you were asleep I sort of made some arrangements" He said

"Arrangements? How long have I been asleep" I asked

"A while" He replied

"Anyway "He continued "Tomorrow I am going back to Russia to see my family and I am having a month over there with them and whilst you were asleep I went and spoke with Kirova and said that you should come with me so you could keep training" He said

"And" I said "What did the Bitch have to say"

His face fell "Sorry Roza but you can't come with me"

I looked down "Oh" was all I said.

Then I felt his hand move under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes and he was smiling. WHAT THE FUCK.

Then he started laughing "I was only joking Roza. She said it would be a good idea and that way you won't fall behind on even more training".

I smiled and jumped on him "Thank you. Oh my God thank you" I kissed him passionately.

"We're going to Russia. Wait does your family know I'm coming?" I asked

He nodded. I squealed like a little girl on Christmas morning and kissed him again.

Then I wasted no more time and started to pack. Dimitri watched in amusement.

After I had finished packing I looked at Dimitri who was laughing his arse off.

"What" I said

"It's just that you can pack a suitcase for a month quicker than you can get dressed and down to the gym in the morning" He said through laughs.

We walked out the room and towards the main hall it was dinner time. Dimitri went to sit with the other guardians and I went and sat with the others.

"Hey" I said. I was really hyper.

"Someone's in a good mood" Adrian said.

I nodded "Yeah guys I have something to say. I'm kind of going to Russia with Dimitri so I can still train with him when he visits his family".

"You're leaving me" Lissa said sad

"Lissa please I'm quite excited and it's only a month and we can talk to each other through the bond everyday" I said

She smiled at this and finally accepted. After dinner I went straight to my dorm and Dimitri followed.

"You'd best get some sleep Roza. We're up early in the morning" He said. I groaned. WHY

But I didn't say anything I just got ready for bed climbed in and closed my eyes

**The next Morning**

I got up. Late again. Man I was dead. I got to where Dimitri was leaning up against a black SUV and smiled. He gave me a look that said "Why am I not surprised" I rolled my eyes and we got in the car

"So Comrade. Can I change the radio station" He looked at me I smiled a smile that he couldn't possibly resist.

Then he said "Nope I'm driving I get control of the radio"

"Fine" I said it's not like I had a problem with the old music in fact I secretly loved it but I wasn't going to let anyone know that

The next song that came on was Do Wah Diddy (Diddy Dum Diddy Do) by Manfred Man

I decided to give Dimitri one hell of a shock and sing along.

_There she was just a-walkin' down the street  
_

_Singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do  
_

_Snappin' her fingers and shufflin' her feet  
_

_Singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do_

At the moment Dimitri's face was priceless. He was clearly shocked_  
_

_She looked good, looked good  
_

_She looked fine, looked fine  
_

_She looked good, she looked fine  
_

_And I nearly lost my mind_

_Before I knew it she was walkin' next to me  
_

_Singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do  
_

_Holdin' my hand just as natural as can be  
_

_Singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do_

_We walked on, walked on  
_

_To my door, my door  
_

_We walked on to my door  
_

_Then we kissed a little more_

_I knew we were falling in love  
_

_Yes I did, and so I told her all the things  
_

_That I'd been dreamin' of_

_Now we're together her nearly every single day  
_

_Singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do  
_

_We're so happy and that how we're gonna stay  
_

_Singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do_

_I'm hers, I'm hers  
_

_She's mine, she's mine  
_

_I'm hers, she's mine  
_

_Wedding bells are gonna chime_

_I knew we were falling in love  
_

_Yes I did, and so I told her all the things  
_

_That I'd been dreamin' of_

_Now we're together nearly every single day  
_

_Singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do  
_

_We're so happy and that how we're gonna stay  
_

_Singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do_

_I'm hers, I'm hers  
_

_She's mine, she's mine_

_I'm hers, she's mine  
_

_Wedding bells are gonna chime_

_Singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do  
_

_do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do  
_

_do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do_

When the song finished I looked at him and said "This is what happens when you don't let me listen to awesome songs. You get me singing. HA"

He laughed outright and shook his head and we carried on driving.

After singing most of the oldie's songs we arrived at the airport.

I was hungry so we got something to eat. I went to do my make-up so that I looked decent for Dimitri's family.

Then from over the Tannoy we were told our plane was leaving.

Dimitri linked hands with mine as we boarded the plane.

I suddenly felt sleepy again and rested my head on Dimitri and drifted off to sleep.

I felt arms on my shoulders slightly shaking me

"Roza. Wake up" Dimitri's voice made me open my eyes

We were still on the plane that was just coming into land

Ten minutes later the doors to the aircraft opened and we got off the plane

We were here we were in Russia.


	7. Meeting The Family

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting the Family**

As we pulled up to the giant house I felt my stomach doing back flips.

Me and Dimitri walked towards the door and he knocked. The door opened and there stood in the doorway was a face I knew so well it was Olena the woman who was like the Mother I never had.

Olena hadn't noticed me yet she literally opened the door and threw herself at Dimitri welcoming him to a giant hug.

Whilst that was happening I looked back at the doorway to see my childhood friend Viktoria she screamed in delight

Olena and Dimitri's heads snapped up looking at her.

She ran towards me and tackled me into a hug "Roza" She screamed "Is it really you?"

I nodded "It's really me Vika" I said quietly. She hugged me again.

"You know Rose?" Dimitri asked

"Yes of course her father helped out our family a while ago whilst you were still in school and he asked me if I could look after Roza seeing as her mother couldn't be bothered with her and her father was helping us. So I said yes. This is where Roza spent most of her childhood" Olena said

Dimitri was gobsmacked his eyes were wide and I looked at him he looked at me and said "You knew my family and never told me"

"No Dimitri when I met you I knew your name sounded familiar but I couldn't remember and now I know" I turned to the family who were still greeting him and said "I've missed you all and I'm so sorry I didn't get in touch I couldn't remember your address and I couldn't get hold of my father to ask him" I finished.

The family took me and Dimitri to the living room and asked questions about school, training, friends, teachers basically everything.

Me and Dimitri had to share a room here too it was awkward enough at school but here as well with his family so close it was going to be so much more awkward.

We were unpacking when Olena ran into the room and said "Rose. Lissa, Adrian, Mason, Christian, Mia and Eddie are on their way. There was an attack on the school and have been sent here as Dimitri is Lissa's guardian. They will be here tomorrow".

I started to panic and before I knew it I shouted out a string of Russian that translated as "Oh my God. What happened? Is everyone okay?"

Olena hugged me and sat next to me and said back in Russian "They are fine my sweetheart. No one was harmed but they are sending these royals over here because we have stronger wards here".

She looked back at me and wiped the tears off my face, kissed my head and left the room.

Dimitri who had said nothing yet finally found his voice and said "You can speak Russian?" I smiled.

I turned to him and said in Russian "Well I was born and raised in Russia Comrade so I am bound to be able to speak the language" His jaw hit the ground.

I laughed.

The gang was arriving tomorrow evening meaning I could talk to Dimitri about us so we went into the kitchen when everyone else had gone to bed to talk.

Dimitri had other things on his mind he took my head in his hands and we settled into a passionate kiss we must have been like that for at least five minutes.

We broke away and he looked into my eyes and he said "I love you so much Roza it hurts"

I said back without any hesitation "I love you too Comrade" we smiled at each other

I started to walk past Dimitri to the kitchen door to go to bed but he took my hand and we walked up together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The Next Morning

I woke up and stared into the eyes of my Dimitri. That sounded so good. We said good morning and headed downstairs to breakfast.

Everyone was sat around the table and everyone was silent until Paul who was Sonya's son and Dimitri's nephew said "Uncle Dimika why were you kissing Rose?"

Everyone stopped and turned towards me and Dimitri

"Why do you ask Paul?" Dimitri asked cleverly

That was until Paul replied "Because last night I wanted some milk so I came to the kitchen to get some and when I got here you were kissing Rose and saying how much you loved her".

Time officially stopped for me and I looked anxiously towards Dimitri along with everyone else

Vika finally said "Yes finally Dimitri has done something wrong" she looked at me and grinned and then she said "Oh My God you need condoms Rose let's go to my room and I can give you some"

"There is no need Vika" I said

Dimitri said "She already has a fair share of them" everyone looked at us in disbelief

Olena said "Explain now"

I looked at Olena and she looked at me and I nodded towards Paul she understood

"Paul could you excuse us all please?" she said

"But I want to hear the story too" Paul whined

I said "Paul if you leave now and let me talk with your family I'll take you to the park later" I promised

He was out of that room quicker than lightning. I laughed he was so sweet

Olena asked "Explain yourselves"

So Dimitri told her and the family everything about us sharing a room, the dreams we had about each other, playing the games, the pickup lines and finally sleeping together.

They were all shocked and then they all started screaming and congratulating me and Dimitri we smiled. We were accepted.

Later on I had stuck to my promise and me and Dimitri were about to take Paul to the park I opened the front door but ran back in to where the family sat Dimitri and Paul looked confused.

I said "I forgot to say you can't tell my friends they don't know" they all nodded in agreement even Dimitri did "And you definitely can't tell my father"

A voice behind me said "Don't tell your father what?"

I turned around as did Dimitri and I was looking at the curious stare of my father.

Abe Mazur


	8. Not Good

**Chapter 8**

**Not Good **

"Hey Dad" I said innocently

"What are you not going to tell me young lady?" He asked

"Uh..." I stuttered

I cowered under my Fathers glare

Then Paul said "Are you talking about you and Dimitri Roza?"

My dad eyed me

"Yes I am Paul. Er dad I didn't know you knew Dimitri. He's my mentor" I said

My dad knew I wasn't telling the truth but I couldn't tell him my dad would go mad

"Anyway why are you here?" I asked

"I escorted your friends here" He said

As if right on cue I was being suffocated by Lissa

"I missed you" she squealed

"Liss I'm dying here" I said through gasps

"Sorry" she said

Olena welcomed everyone into her home and showed them to their rooms

Mason and Eddie shared a room

Adrian and Christian shared a room

Lissa and Mia shared a room

I know when I said Olena had a big house I meant huge as in huge!

Whilst they were settling in me and Dimitri took Paul to the park

We were watching him run around and playing on the apparatus

After a while Paul came over to us "Uncle Dimika can I watch you and Rose fight"

Me and Dimitri looked at each other I smiled at Paul and Dimitri turned back to Paul

"Yeah why not" He said. Paul was jumping up and down with excitement

We got into our fighting stances and began to spar. About 2 minutes in Dimitri got me good in the hip and pretended to be hurt and I fell to the ground.

Dimitri moved towards me and knelt by my side "Oh My God. Roza are you okay"

I punched him in the chest and rolled over so I was on top and I put my "Stake" into his heart we were both out of breath

"I win" I whispered

Dimitri suddenly came over with a lustful look and he reached up and stroked my cheek and at that moment I totally forgot we were in a park.

The next thing I knew was me leaning down and meeting Dimitri's lips and just like that we were making out heavily.

We must have been like that for a while and then we were pulled back to reality by Paul who said "Uh Oh"

We both looked up to see what was going on but when we looked up we saw my Father and if looks could kill I think Dimitri would be way beyond dead by now.

"Get off of my daughter" He yelled

"No" That was not me that said that it was Dimitri

"What" My father yelled angrily

Dimitri said "No sir I'm sorry but I love Roza with all my heart and it hurts to be away from her I could never leave her. I'd rather die than be without her"

I didn't realise I was crying until Dimitri kissed the tears away "Rosemarie Hathaway I love you so much I don't want to let you go ever" he said.

I looked him in the eyes and said "I love you" and kissed him

I looked back up at my father who was smiling and I swear had tears in eyes "Are you sure Kiz?" he asked

I nodded "With all off my heart" I said

Abe nodded and silently walked away with Paul.

I looked at Dimitri

"Come with me" he said

So I did I followed him

We walked up to the top of the hill and Dimitri took off his top and laid it down on the grass and told me to close my eyes and lay down. It was dark outside now and when I had lain down I waited

"You can open your eyes" Dimitri said

I did and I was looking up at the sky. It was beautiful.

There was a clear night sky and all you could see were the stars

"It's beautiful" I said

Dimitri nodded in agreement

"Roza can I ask you something?" He asked

"You just did" I replied

He didn't say anything so I could tell he was serious

So I nodded

He sat up slightly and propped himself up on his elbow

"Rosemarie Hathaway I have never felt this way about anyone. I will love you for forever and ever" He said. I was about to say "I love you too" when he took a small box out of his pocket. He opened it.

"Will you Marry Me?" he asked looking nervous

I felt my eyes begin to tear up and I gave him the biggest smile like ever.

I was incapable of speech so I nodded. He looked relieved and slid the beautiful golden ring onto my finger.

Then he looked into my eyes and said "Thank you" and he took my face in his hands and kissed me.

I was so happy.

Me and Dimitri walked hand in hand back towards the house.

We walked in the back quietly we slowly crept down the hallway and was about to climb the stairs when someone walked out of the living room

"Rose where have you two been for the last 6 hours?" Lissa asked

"We were out sparring" I hated lying to Lissa but it was too dangerous to tell her the truth

Me and Dimitri started up the stairs when Lissa said "Oh My God Rose"

"What?" I asked

"Why are you wearing an engagement ring?"

AH HELL


	9. Can You Say Awkward

**Chapter 9**

**Can You Say Awkward**

"Well Liss I'm marrying Dimitri" I said

"Fine then Rose don't tell me" she said and she walked up the stairs to bed pissed off

"Well that went well" Dimitri said

I looked at him and we made our way to our room that was next to Lissa's and Mia's. We lay next to each other.

Dimitri suddenly put his lips to mine and I automatically responded I rolled over so that I was on top and I could feel Dimitri getting excited.

I was teasing him as I slowly put his hands on the sides of my shirt and guided them slowly up my body and I went extra slow as the shirt went up past my breasts.

Dimitri was trying to keep control of himself and I felt him harden twice as much if that was even possible.

When Dimitri was entirely naked and I was just in my underwear the bedroom door flew open and Abe walked in.

"Hey I just want to say –" he began to say but he stopped and looked at us and gave me a disapproving look that said we will discuss his tomorrow and he turned and left shutting the door a little harder than necessary

I turned to Dimitri and said "You're screwed Dude"

"Why?" He asked

"My dad believes in the whole no sex before marriage thing. But It's too late to save me" I said

"Ah" Dimitri said

Then he said "So who was your first?"

Awkward

"Uh..." I said

"Tell me I won't mind" Dimitri said

"Yes you will I know it. I will only tell you if you promise not to be mad" I said

He nodded in agreement

"Okay" I took a deep breath "It was Adrian"

"Ivashkov" He said

I nodded

"Why?" Dimitri asked

"Because me and him were closer than me and Lissa are. My dad and his dad were the best of friends so we'd always be together" I said

"How old were you?" Dimitri asked

My eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Well" he said

"I was thirteen" I said

Dimitri's eyes widened "Wow" was all he said

"But it was a mistake" I said

"Why?" Dimitri asked again.

"It ruined our friendship it's like we were best friends fell in love had sex and drifted apart. We were never the same after that" I said

Then I added "But I don't care with Adrian it didn't feel real but it feels real here for me right here right now"

Dimitri looked at me "I love you Roza" He said

"I love you too" I said

Then Dimitri's eyes slowly said mischief and he got up got a sock and only opened the door and put it on the fucking door handle.

We didn't get much sleep ;)

The Next Morning

I woke up looking at Dimitri

Then I heard Vika shout "OH MY GOD. There's a sock on the door there is a sock on the door" I laughed and so did Dimitri.

We got dressed and went downstairs. Lissa was still pissed at me and Christian was obviously on her side.

It looked like Mason and Eddie and Mia weren't getting involved.

Adrian, Olena, Vika and Dimitri's sisters were nowhere to be found so I told Dimitri that I wanted to speak to Viktoria about the wedding.

So me and Dimitri went to Viktoria's room and walked in.

I froze.

Viktoria was on her bed with someone on top of her. Dimitri had a death glare and looked as though he was about to commit a murder and for the first time in years I felt myself fear for his life.

Adrian's life.


	10. Explanations

**Chapter 10**

**Explanations**

"SHIT" Adrian yelled and got off of Vika and put as much space between them as he possibly could.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER" Dimitri roared

Adrian looked about ready to crap his pants

"DIMITRI STAY OUT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE" Vika shouted sounding distraught.

"Vika he's taking advantage of you can't you see that?" Dimitri said

"GET LOST DIMITRI" Vika said throwing her alarm clock at him

Dimitri was so mad I thought the house was gonna fall down

Then Adrian the twat only turned round and said "Dude calm down after all she had condoms and I don't think she will run out although we might"

In a blink of an eye Dimitri had a hold of Adrian by the collar of his shirt.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT" Dimitri hollered

"Dimitri please calm down" I said

He looked at me "That's my sister" He said

"I know it's your sister Dimitri. But you can't just go around trying to kill every guy that she is with" I said

With a visible effort for control Dimitri let go of Adrian and stomped out of the room

"Sorry guys" I said

They both gave me appreciative nods and I left the room closing the door behind me.

Now to look for Dimitri

I was looking for Dimitri when I found Lissa

"Rose can I talk to you I was a complete bitch to you last night I think it was because me and Christian had a disagreement but we're fine now and there was the spirit and-" I cut her off with a massive hug and just held her.

"I know Liss its okay" I said

"No its not I shouldn't take it out in you. You do everything for me and I throw it back in your face I am such a bad person" She said

"No you're not Liss look let's just go back to your room have a talk and then later on me and you can go and buy loads of chocolate and we can rent some movies to watch. How does that sound" I said

"Amazing" she replied

So we walked to her room

"So you're engaged?" she said

"Yeah to Dimitri and I'm not kidding Lissa we are truly going to get married" I said

"So am I your maid of honour?" she asked

SHIT

"Well Liss I was thinking about that but I let Vika be my maid of honour because I want you to be my bridesmaid" I said

"But maid of honours can be bridesmaids to" she protested.

"You didn't let me finish" I said

She didn't say anything but let me continue

"I gave Vika part as maid of honour because I want you to be my wedding planner" I said

She looked at me and squealed really loudly anyone would think she was being attacked. She flew at me and hugged me.

At that moment the door flew open and Christian, Dimitri, Eddie and Mason came running in prepared to fight. Then they looked at me and Lissa.

"Don't worry they're having Lesbian time" Eddie joked smirking

Dimitri let out a growl and looked at Eddie. He legged it out the room

I started cracking up along with the others. I hugged Lissa once more and turned to Dimitri.

"I want a word with you" I said

"You're in for it now dude" Mason said

Me and Dimitri walked out of Lissa's room and into ours and he started apologizing for his behaviour with Vika I told him it was completely understandable.

We kissed and touched each other when the next problem walked in my room

Abe, Olena and MY MOTHER

AH CRAP

"Guardian Belikov what are you doing with my daughter?" my mother asked

"Well I-" The Russian God is rendered speechless

"Hey mother" I said

"What is that on your finger Rosemarie?" she asked

"Well what does it look like mother? Oh you wouldn't know you've never had the decency to get one" I said. It was a bit mean but oh well

My mother was spitting feathers

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY YOU ARE OUT OF LINE" my father shouted

"Whatever" I said

"Belikov have you trained yet today?" my mother asked

Dimitri shook his head

"Well come on then" she said and took Dimitri out of the room. Olena followed

"Come on Rose it was bad enough the first time with Ivashkov but Dimitri as well?" Abe said

I sighed "Can't you just be happy for me?" I asked

"Look Rose I am happy for you but there is only so much I can take when it comes to you. Loving Dimitri is enough. But when I saw him all over you last night I saw red and now you're engaged to him" He said looking said

I must've had a confused look on my face

"You were always my little girl Rose I don't think I'm ready to let you go yet" He said I didn't realise I was crying I have never heard him speak like this

He kissed my forehead stood up and walked out of the room

I waited for Dimitri to return and then I heard the door open.

I looked up

OH MY GOD

Dimitri was covered in bruises I instantly started crying again

"Why would she do this to you?" I said in disbelief

Dimitri went red and looked down

"She didn't" Dimitri said

"What?" I asked

He looked up and gave me a look that said I'm never gonna live this down

"I fell backwards down the porch steps landed face first on the ground and when I stood up I slipped and made an indent of myself on the bonnet of the car" He explained

I burst out laughing he gave me another look that said he knew this was coming and looked embarrassed again

"Hey I don't know why you're laughing" He said

I looked at him confused

"I've been spending way too much time with you that's what it is" He said

I stopped laughing "Fine no sex for a week" I said

Dimitri said "I can manage but the question is can you?" he whispered the last part seductively in my ear.

I shivered in pleasure and bent my head so my lips could meet his.

That could be a hard promise to keep


	11. Explanations DPOV

**Chapter 11**

**Explanations DPOV**

Oh I was mad Ivashkov all over my little sister he has to die. I tried to keep control I really did but he had to make that smartass remark and I snapped.

He was now on the brink of death I had the collar of his shirt in my fist

Someone was telling me to calm down she was the only person that could help me lose control and regain it just as quick.

But this was my sister.

Reluctantly I let go of Ivashkov how could anyone look at him?

I stormed out of room and went downstairs grabbing a piece of wood

I snapped it and snapped it imagining the whole time it was Ivashkov's neck

I suddenly heard a scream coming from the princesses room and ran up the stairs fast

I ran into the room to find Lissa looking excited and hugging Rose to death

WTF

"Don't worry they're having Lesbian time" Castile joked smirking

I let out a vicious growl that said "back off or die" and looked at Eddie. He legged it out the room

Rose started cracking up along with the others. I wasn't in the mood to have my control tested any further.

"I want a word with you" Rose said

"You're in for it now dude" Mason said

SHIT

Me and Rose walked out of the princesses room and into ours and I started apologizing for my behaviour with Vika

Rose told me it was completely understandable.

We kissed and touched each other when the next problem walked in the room

Abe, my mother and JANINE HATHAWAY

Could this day get worse?

"Guardian Belikov what are you doing with my daughter?" Janine asked

"Well I-" I didn't know the correct thing to say then I was speechless

"Hey mother" Rose said with her usual sarcasm

"What is that on your finger Rosemarie?" she asked

"Well what does it look like mother? Oh you wouldn't know you've never had the decency to get one" she said. My jaw hit the floor .

Janine's look said that Rose would be long gone if looks could kill

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY YOU ARE OUT OF LINE" Zmey shouted

"Whatever" Rose said

"Belikov have you trained yet today?" Janine asked me

I shook my head I hadn't trained yet

"Well come on then" she said and took me out of the room with my mother following.

I was in for it now

I thought Zmey was bad but he is nothing compared to JANINE HATHAWAY

I am so screwed

"What is going on with you and my daughter?" she said in a dangerously threatening tone

"Uh..." was all I could say

Then she grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back "Believe me Belikov you hurt her I will hurt you" then she kneed me in the back and let me fall to the ground

Man I was weak against her

Janine forced me that half of my face was pressed painfully against the wall.

I winced

"Look Janine" I said "I love Rose I would rather die than ever see Rose hurt" Janine let go and looked at me.

"I trust you Belikov" she said

She started walking inside I was still wary around her expecting there to be punches and she whirled around and said "When are you-"

She never finished that sentence because when she whirled around she took me by surprise and I ended up falling backwards down the front porch steps.

OW

I looked up and Janine was trying and failing not to laugh

I stood up with what pride I had left and took a step but when I did that I slipped and went headfirst into the car leaving my face imprint there.

I walked back up the steps and into the house with Janine grinning at me I would never live this down.

I walked into the room to see a worried looking Roza

"Why would she do this to you?" my Roza said

I felt my cheeks go red and I looked down

"She didn't" I said

"What?" Roza asked

I looked up and gave Roza a look that said I'm never gonna live this down

"I fell backwards down the porch steps landed face first on the ground and when I stood up I slipped and made an indent of myself on the bonnet of the car" I explained

Roza burst out laughing and I gave me another look that said I knew this was coming and looked down embarrassed again

"Hey I don't know why you're laughing" I suddenly said

She looked at me somewhat confused

"I've been spending way too much time with you that's what it is" I said

She stopped laughing and gave me a death glare "Fine no sex for a week" she said

FUCK "Okay keep calm Belikov" I said to myself

So I said "I can manage but the question is can you?" I whispered the last part seductively in my Roza's ear.

She shivered in pleasure turning me on and my downstairs began to come to life and she bent her head up towards me so her lips could reach mine

That could be a hard promise to keep I thought


	12. Temptations

**Chapter 12**

**Temptations**

I was so going to have fun with this.

I had made a plan I was going to tease Dimitri to no end to see if he could stand his ground in our little bet.

Tease number one ;)

Dimitri was downstairs eating breakfast I had told Viktoria my little plan and man it was evil

So I was in mine and Dimitri's room with a very tight fitting dress that I was wearing out tonight to a club and this dress showed everything

I walked downstairs in the dress and black heels Dimitri's eyes bulged out his head (it wasn't the only thing bulging)

I licked my lips and winked at Dimitri he took the car keys and walked towards the car

Lissa giggled she was in on the plan too

When we got to the place I was hungry so we decided to order food

When we were waiting for food Lissa said to me via bond "And action" then I nodded at her and at Viktoria

My hand slowly caressed his leg as high as it could go. Then I reached inside his pants and slipped a hair tie around his penis. I felt him harden and groan as he lost concentration on what his mother was saying.

He stood up and quickly walked towards the men's room. His mother looked confused and then looked at me accusingly.

Me, Lissa and Viktoria were in hysterics and Olena finally got what we had done and she shook her head and giggled silently

Dimitri came back about five minutes later after composing himself.

He sat down and we all stared at him

He looked confused

We all started to laugh even Olena

He went red with embarrassment

So I whispered in his ear seductively "What's wrong Comrade all this excitement a bit much for you?"

He just stared ahead stiff and not moving

At that moment the food arrived so we ate and then we partied a little and we soon went home.

When I got back up to our room Dimitri came in and said "What was that about tonight?" he said his voice husky

"Nothing" I said innocently

I absentmindedly dropped something and bent to pick it up

I heard Dimitri growl and he grabbed me and practically threw me on the bed

We kissed passionately

Then I did the hardest thing ever "No" I said

I smiled he was still turned on "Not allowed"

He groaned and I walked out the room

Smiling to myself

I got ready for bed and walked into the room wearing short shorts and a very revealing tank top.

Dimitri was sat up crossed legged on the bed so I went and sat on his lap and wrapped my legs around him

"Did you know you're evil" he said

I grinned

"A whole week Comrade" I said

He grabbed me again and kissed me passionately and this time we didn't stop and man did it feel good

I was tired so I climbed into bed

Dimitri got into bed as well

"I Win" I said

We fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. She's Positive

**Chapter 13**

**She's Positive**

Four weeks later

We were told we had to stay with the Belikov's for longer until there was no threat of another attack I was over the moon.

I woke up to Dimitri lying next to me staring at me we were just looking at each other.

"Morning Comrade" I said

"Morning Roza" He said back

All conversation was halted when there was running footsteps across the landing

"What the hell" I said. I told Dimitri to stay there and left the room

I walked down the hallway and went to the bathroom

I heard someone throwing up

I knocked on the door

"Are you okay?" I asked through the door

I heard the door unlock but not open

I popped my head inside before I entered

"I feel disgusting" She said

I rubbed her back soothingly

"You don't think that you could be..." I looked at her

Her eyes were wide with horror

"Nope no way in hell is that possible" she said

"It seems like it to me" I said

"No" She said

I sighed

"Okay I'll do you a deal if this happens again tomorrow morning we are going to get a test" I said

"Okay deal" she said

I walked out of the bathroom and back to Dimitri

"Is everything okay?" He asked

I nodded he could tell I was lying but didn't ask

We went downstairs for breakfast

We were all sat around the table when Lissa walked in

I gave her an "are you okay?" look

She smiled and nodded and sat down to eat

Dimitri could tell there was something going on but didn't ask

The day passed in a blur and I managed to beat Dimitri a few times I am so proud of myself

I also went to the store to pick up a couple of pregnancy tests and got funny looks from the shop owner.

I sure hope she isn't pregnant not at this age

I went back home and got a shower and I hid the pregnancy tests where no guy would want to ho looking for them

Then I went back into the bedroom and Dimitri was sat there already for bed

God I love him so much

We settled down to sleep although we didn't sleep that much

I woke up to Dimitri lying next to me staring at me again.

I smiled

"Morning Comrade" I said

"Morning Roza" He said back

Then there were her footsteps rushing across the landing again

I sighed and got up

Dimitri gave me a questioning look and I shook my head and walked towards my bathroom got the tests and went into her bathroom

"Okay now you're taking these" I said

She looked so scared bless her

We went back to her room and sat on her bed when the time was up she looked at both tests

Test 1: Positive

Test 2: Positive

SHIT

"Oh My God" she sobbed into my shoulder

"I am going to disappoint everyone especially my family" She wailed

"It's going to be okay" I said whilst holding her

At that moment the bedroom door opened and he walked in

"Breakfasts re – oh no this isn't happening" Dimitri didn't finish he took one look at the positive tests

One look at me

And one disapproving look at his little sister

"Vika?" he said

DOUBLE SHIT


	14. Confessions and Surprises

**Chapter 14**

**Confessions and Surprises **

I had been crying as well, well up until Dimitri ran through the door.

Vika and I both stopped at that point at stared at Dimitri who was on his way out the door

"Wait" I said and Dimitri stopped and looked at me

"They're not Vika's they're mine" I said

Dimitri looked shocked. Vika looked shocked but grateful

"You cheated on me" Dimitri said angry

"What no I would never do that to you" I said

"Yeah well how else would you explain this?" Dimitri said

I didn't have an answer to that

He looked triumphant and said "Why did even bother with you?" he then stormed out the room and back to his slamming the door so hard I'm surprised the windows didn't shatter

"You didn't have to do that" Vika said

"Yes I did" I replied and it was true I did

What do I do now?

I went downstairs and found Dimitri sitting at the table

"Dimitri-" I started but he cut me off

"Get a test done" he said

"What?" I had no clue what he was on about

"If you can prove that I'm the father then I will let you off. But no matter what I will always love you" He said

I agreed and we got in the car.

I f I hadn't of agreed then Dimitri would think I didn't want to get a test done because I knew if I didn't he would think that it was because I knew he wasn't the father.

So here I am lying on a bed with goo all over my stomach

"Look Dimitri there is something I need to tell you" I said

I was about to tell him but the nurse said something that I thought I'd miss heard

"What was that?" I asked politely

"I said there's your baby" the nurse replied

WTF

NO WAY

IN FUCKING HELL

IS THIS HAPPENING

I sat there in utter shock

"I have got the results of the swabs I took from your baby, you and your boyfriend" she said

"And" Dimitri said

"You're the father" she said happily

I was still frozen

How the hell do I explain this?

We thanked the nurse and got back in the car

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Roza" he said

I finally found my voice

"Dimitri I need to tell you something" I said

He just looked at me

"You are right I was lying but not about you being the father. I didn't know I was pregnant and I was covering for a friend" I said

"WHAT" Dimitri said "WHO"

"Vika" I said in a small voice

He stopped the car and turned to face me

"Are you telling me that Ivashkov knocked up my little sister?" he said

I nodded

"I'm gonna kill him" Dimitri said with venom dripping from him

"Dimitri" I say slightly quiet

His look turned from anger to a gentle smile

"Yes my love" he said

I start to grin "We're gonna be parents" I say excited

Dimitri chuckles and we share a passionate kiss

He turns the car back on and we drive home

When we get home Vika is waiting on the porch

I get out and she runs and hugs me saying I'm sorry over and over again

I tell her not to worry

She looks up

"I think we should tell the truth" she said

I shake my head "He knows" I say

She looks at Dimitri who is looking at her very disappointedly

"I'm sorry" she said

"You're lucky I got something amazing out of this" he said

"I know you and Rose deserve to be happy together" she said

"I wasn't talking about Rose although she is amazing" Dimitri said

"Then what" Vika said

"I was talking about mine and Roza's baby" Dimitri said

"OH MY GOD" Vika shouted

I laughed and so did Dimitri

When Olena stepped out

"Is it true" she said

I nodded

She came over to me with tears in her eyes and wrapped me in a hug

Then she went over Dimitri and slapped him

WHAT

"Dimika you do realise how old she is right" she said

"Just because I got her pregnant doesn't mean I don't love her" Dimitri said

"YOU DID WHAT" someone shouted

We all turned around and saw the Belikov's, Lissa, Christian, Mason, Eddie, Adrian and Mia standing in the doorway but the two people at the front one of which had shouted were the ones that I couldn't take my eyes off

My Parents


	15. Tennessee

**Tennessee?**

"Hey Daddy" I said innocently

"How's life going for ya" I said

Yeah no one heard me because the focus of attention right now was Dimitri. UH OH

"What were you talking about Rosemarie?" my mother used my full name that was never a good sign

I whispered to Dimitri "Run for your life now"

He looked at me weirdly before he was knocked to the ground whilst being beaten the shit out of

I looked at Dimitri's attackers Mason and Eddie and CHRISTIAN?

WTF

"Mason stop please" I shouted

"Don't hurt him" I was screaming at the top of my voice

Then I did something I rarely ever did I cried

I slumped to the ground crying and crying "stupid hormones" I thought

I then felt someone wrap me into their embrace and murmur comforting things in my ear.

I looked up to Dimitri who had his arms around me and he got his thumb and wiped the tears away.

I smiled at him mumbling stupid hormones and he chuckled

I turned to everyone Vika had restrained Adrian from killing Dimitri

Lissa had used compulsion to calm everyone down and to let Dimitri go

I silently thanked her

We were told we had to explain so we all sat in the living room except for Lissa and Christian and my father

So me and Dimitri once again explained how I was shadow kissed and had come back to life making it possible to conceive with him and I left the part about Vika out

When I finished explaining everyone just stared until my mother said "I would like to speak to you two alone"

Everyone left the room except for my mother, me and Dimitri

"How dare you take advantage of her Dimitri. Damn you" she said quietly

"I will be informing the school of this and you Dimitri will be punished appropriately you will be stripped of your guardian title when I have my way" she said

No I couldn't let this happen

"No" I screamed

"What will it take for you not to tell" I said

"If you and Belikov stay away from each other and you get that thing out of you" she said

My jaw dropped

"You can't do this you've never been there for me and you can't start making decisions for me now. This baby can't grow up without their father" I all but screamed

"Well it's either the baby or Belikov" she said and left the room

I turned to Dimitri

"Roza it doesn't matter about me" he said

"Of course it does Comrade" I said

He chuckled and hugged me tight

We went and sat out on the balcony when my father came to us and handed me an envelope.

He put a finger to his lips telling me and Dimitri to be quiet and ushered us to follow him

So we did and he took us out to the front of the house

We were stood outside he handed a set of car keys to Dimitri

Then my father came to me "Good luck Kiz" he said and kissed my head

My father then opened the car door which had all of mine and Dimitri's belongings in it and got me to sit in the passenger seat

"Now go both of you" my father said and he shut the car door leaving me and Dimitri alone

Dimitri turned the car on and we drove off into the sunset

I remembered the envelope and opened it

Inside was a check for 20 million dollars

"Where are we going?" Dimitri asked

I thought about it then I said

"Tennessee"


	16. AN

**AN**

I am so sorry I have not updated in like forever but there are a couple of reasons why

I have GCSE exams coming up

I have a baby to look after

I have writers block :D

If anyone has any ideas that you would like me to add into this story then please tell me and I will put these ideas of yours in my story

Thanks for all my updates and being really supportive of my stories

I promise I will update soon

3


	17. I Never

Chapter 17

I never

The drive to Tennessee was LONG.

I've always wanted to come here and I knew it would be good for Dimitri (he could turn his cowboy dreams to reality).

When we arrived in Tennessee we looked for a hotel. We came across one FINALLY. I was hungry.

Dimitri knew this and thought it was hysterical... So I punched him HARD.

After buying some food and getting a room we talked about our new lives

"We should look for houses tomorrow" I said

Dimitri nodded

"Do you think your mum meant what she said" He asked. This time I nodded.

"Don't worry we have Abe on our side" I reassured him

He smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The rest of the week passed quickly we found a place to buy and we were moving our things in.

A whole new life

Just as we finished eating that night there was a knock at the door

I answered it and I SCREAMED

Dimitri came rushing over shouting "Roza what's wrong?"

"Look whose here Comrade" I said excitedly

He looked out the door to see his family (Olena, Yeva, Karolina, Vika, Sonya, Paul) and my family (Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia, Mason, Eddie)

Dimitri almost keeled over in relief

He thought I was in trouble

"Come in" He said

It's a good job we brought a big house

"How did you know where we were?" I asked

There was a 2 second silence before everyone including myself said

"ABE"

I rolled my eyes that's to be expected of him

Eddie, Adrian, Mason and Christian were still glaring at Dimitri

"I can't believe you knocked up my sister" Eddie shouted

They all agreed

"Well we didn't know it could happen but I'm glad it did" I said

There was still tension in the room

"Let's play a game" Vika said

Everyone agreed

"How about I never" I suggested

They nodded again

Since Karolina, Sonya, Yeva and Olena were older and more mature than the rest of us they just sort of watched

.

.

.

.

.

10 minutes later we were sat down with 20 jelly snakes each Let the games begin

"I never smoked weed" Lissa said

Me, Mason, Eddie, Adrian and Vika ate a snake

Dimitri shot a disapproving look at me and Vika

"I never had a period" Adrian said

I rolled my eyes as all us girls took one

"I never been caught drinking and driving" Eddie said

Mason, Adrian, myself and DIMITRI took one

I stared at him in shock as did everyone else

"What I was a stupid teenager" Dimitri shrugged

Vika agreed and got a glare from Dimitri

Christian, Mia, Adrian, Eddie and Mason laughed at this

"Child" I muttered under my breath at Dimitri

He looked at me and nodded

"I never got kicked out of class" Dimitri said

Everyone except him and Lissa took one

Surprising huh (rolls eyes)

"I never shaved my head" Christian said

Only Lissa ate one

Everyone looked at her like she was mental

I laughed along with Mason and Eddie remembering the dare I gave her

"Rose dared me when we were 12 to shave my head through the middle"

Everyone was laughing and Lissa went red

"How long did it take to grow back" Adrian asked

Lissa shot a glare at me "Eight months"

Everyone laughed again

"I never fooled around in my siblings bed" I said

Dimitri tried to sneak one snake in but got caught

His sister's looked at him in disgust

"Whose bed Dimitri?" Karoline asked

"Vika's. I got confused with the rooms as I was drunk" Dimitri said looking down at the floor ashamed.

Vika looked like she was about to throw up. Seeing as she was pregnant I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't.

The scores so far:

Lissa - 18

Christian - 19

Me - 16

Dimitri - 18

Vika - 17

Eddie - 18

Mason - 17

Mia - 18

Adrian - 17

"Ha I'm in the lead I shouted I'm beating ADRIAN here and pyro even Lissa's done more than you" I said excitedly

"Roza you being in the lead isn't a good thing" Dimitri said

"Oh yeah" oops

"I never had sex on the kitchen counter" Vika said

Dimitri and I tried to sneak one everyone looked disgusted except Adrian who was also shoving a snake in his mouth

"Ewww" Vika said

"I never called someone's mum a MILF" Mia said

Eddie and Mason took one

"No way. Whose?" I asked

"Yours" they said together

"That's messed up" I said

"I never streaked" Mason said

I ate one along with Eddie

"Eddie and I were sort of dared" I said

Dimitri glared at Eddie

"I never grabbed an electric fence" Lissa said

I sighed and ate one

"Why would you do that?" Olena asked

"I was sort of dumb a couple of years ago" I said

"Still are" Christian said

That earned him a punch HA

"I never told a teacher what I thought of an assignment" Adrian said

I ate one

Everyone gave me the "Not Surprised" look

"I never caused someone to need stitches" Eddie said

Every dhampir ate one no explanations needed

"I never been in a band" Dimitri said

Mason, Eddie and I ate a snake

"We had a band a couple of years ago together It was called Lady Antebellum" I said (a.n: this is a real band I know. I love them they're one of my favourite bands)

Everyone looked amused

"I never laughed until something I was drinking came out my nose" Christian said

Mason, Eddie, Vika, Lissa, Mia and Adrian took one

"Yeah I sort of said something about Stan" I admitted

Everyone laughed remembering the moment

"I never sang in the shower" I said

Only Dimitri ate one

"WOW Comrade just WOW"

He looked away blushing awww

The scores now were:

Lissa - 17

Christian - 19

Me - 10

Dimitri - 15

Vika - 15

Eddie - 13

Mason - 13

Mia - 17

Adrian – 15

I was still winning/losing if ya get me

"I never changed clothes in a vehicle" Vika said

Lissa and I ate one and so did Comrade

"When you're on the run you do these things" I said casually. Lissa nodded. I looked at Dimitri for an explanation but he shook his head.

"I never have been arrested" Mia said

Eddie, Mason, Adrian and I ate one

"A dare that went horribly wrong" Eddie stated

"I never ran a red light" Mason said

Everyone ate one except Comrade

"You're to sensible Comrade let loose once in a while" I said

"I do" Dimitri winked

Everyone's face turned to disgust

"Eww brothers sex life" Sonya covered her ears

"I never kissed a stranger" Lissa said

Everyone ate one except her

"I never slept in the same bed as the opposite sex" Adrian said

Everyone ate one except Mia who blushed and looked down (Mia ain't a slut in my story)

"AWWWW" Lissa, Vika and I said together

"I never been cheated on" Eddie said

Lissa ate one "Aaron" she said

I ate one "Jesse Zeklos" I said

Mia ate one "Jesse Zeklos" she agreed

Dimitri growled "I'm gonna kill him one day" he said through gritted teeth before eating a snake himself

I smiled and snuggled to Dimitri. My Comrade, My Protector.

"I never broke someone's heart" Dimitri said

Adrian ate one and he shrugged "Better to tell the truth" he said

"I never been called a tease" Christian said

Vika, Mia, Dimitri and I ate one

"WHAT?" Dimitri yelled

"Calm down Comrade I'm sure Vika was sensible" I said

He nodded and calmed down

"I never dated someone older than me" I said

Every girl ate one

"I never passed out from drinking" Vika said

Adrian and I ate one

Dimitri gave me "the look"

"I never done body shots" Mia said

Lissa, Vika and me ate one

Eddie and Mason smiled remembering the dare they were lucky enough to do

Dimitri saw this and growled again

"I never passed out with my head in the loo" Mason said

Adrian ate one

The scores now were:

Lissa - 11

Christian - 16

Me - 1

Dimitri - 10

Vika - 9

Eddie - 10

Mason - 10

Mia - 12

Adrian – 8

Looks like I was going to win/lose

Adrian, Vika and I were in the lead

Not surprising actually

"This time guys for every time you've done something you eat a snake" everyone nodded in agreement

"I never read the bible" Lissa said

Adrian ate one

"OH MY GOD" I exclaimed

"That's what the book said" Adrian exclaimed

I rolled my eyes

"I never prank called anyone" Adrian said

Lissa ate 4

Christian ate 6

Eddie ate 2

Mason and Mia ate 3

"I never gave a blow job before" Eddie said

I sighed and ate my last snake – I had given Dimitri a blow job many more times before than just once trust me.

Lissa ate 1

Vika ate 3 – Did she want to die

"I never drank someone's blood before" Dimitri said

All the Moroi groaned as they were out

Scores on the doors:

Lissa - 0

Christian - 0

Me - 0

Dimitri - 10

Vika - 6

Eddie - 8

Mason - 7

Mia - 0

Adrian - 0

"I never have been kept awake because someone was being too loud in bed" Vika said. Everyone looked at me and Dimitri accusingly. WHOOPS

Mason, Eddie and Vika ate 3 – shit were we THAT loud

"I never played strip poker" Mason said

Eddie ate 2

Dimitri ate 6!

"Woah Comrade!" I said

"Stupid teenager" was all he said

"I never been suspended from school" Vika said

Mason sighed and ate up his last few snakes

Scores now were

Lissa - 0

Christian - 0

Me - 0

Dimitri - 4

Vika - 3

Eddie - 3

Mason - 0

Mia - 0

Adrian - 0

"I never been asked by my parents if I was a virgin" Eddie said

Vika ate 1

Dimitri ate 3

I laughed and looked at Olena and said "Good Job" she smiled and nodded

"I never been given a blow job" Vika said

Just like that she made the boys get out and she won

"HALLELUJAH" She screamed excitedly

We all laughed

Adrian went over to hug Vika he kissed her and kissed her stomach

Dimitri was quiet I looked up at him

"Are you okay?" I asked

He nods

"It's about Adrian isn't it" I asked

He hesitates and that's all that I needed for an answer

"Do you wanna talk about" I asked

He shook his head. No.

"Do you want me to do something then?"

He nodded "Take my mind off it" he said

I nodded and took him upstairs to our room

I got his mind off it alright ;)


	18. Fights?

**Fights?**

The next morning I woke up in the arms of my naked, sexy Comrade.

He grinned at me

"I see you're finally awake" he smirked with a mischievous smile

I was about to make a remark when I felt the need to empty my stomachs contents.

I jumped up off of the bed and ran for the toilet and started throwing up.

I felt one hand hold up my hair and another rub my back.

After I finished I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth

I then lent into Dimitri and cried

"I don't like it I really don't like it" I kept crying over and over again

"I know sweetheart I know" Dimitri comforted

After my mini breakdown on Dimitri I laughed

Dimitri gave me a weird look

"I'm gonna hate these fucking hormones" I said

He smiled

"Let's go for breakfast" he said

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We got downstairs and everyone was already down there

"Morning Rose" Vika smiled

"Morning honey, how are you feeling?" I asked

"Fat and like I'm about to puke at any second" she huffed

"You will be ok sweetie" Adrian said

"Ok, OK. How the hell will I be ok?" she yelled

Uh-oh

"You did this to me. It's your fault" then she ran from the room crying

Everyone stared at Adrian who looked destroyed

"I didn't-, I mean it-" he couldn't finish

I laughed at him

Everyone (except Dimitri) looked at me in disbelief and pure anger

"What" I asked

"Adrian is destroyed because of what Vika said and you are there laughing. How dare you?" Lissa shouted at me.

I felt tears brim in my eyes "I was only laughing because it is only Vika having a mood swing" I said quietly looking down.

"It's a mood swing?" Adrian asked

I nodded still upset

Adrian got up and left after Vika

"Rose I'm sor-" Lissa started but got cut off when I held up my hand to silence her

I shook my head while tears flowed down my cheek and left the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was walking

God knows where

I was just sad that my best friend thought the worst of me

I went and sat in a swing in a park somewhere

I don't know how long I sat there but it must have been a while because the sun was slowly setting.

I then felt someone come and sit in the swing next to me

"Are you ok?" I looked up at Dimitri

I burst into tears

He hugged me and comforted me

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you Roza. When you don't want to be found, you're not going to get found" he said.

That made me smile.

We talked some more and watched the sunset

And eventually walked, well carried me back to the house

"Are you ready?" Dimitri asked

I shook my head "I don't want to see Lissa right now"

He nodded in understanding

He opened the door and was met with silent stares of everyone

I pretended to be asleep

While Dimitri just glared at everyone and walked right through them all wordlessly, went up the stairs, opened the bedroom door and then slammed it for good measure.

Maybe it finally got to them just how pissed off we were at them

I didn't go out the room that night

Dimitri brought me my food and everything that I needed. No one dared to talk to him

We just had a long movie night and talked. I was now nearly 4 months along and I was tired out more easily.

So I ended up falling asleep really quickly in Dimitri's arms whilst staring into his big brown puppy dog eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day I woke up late and remembered that I had a baby scan to be at soon

I panicked and screamed at Dimitri to wake up

He shot up looked for any threat and when I told him why I screamed his eyes widened

We were up and out the house in about 30mins

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When we arrived at the hospital a nurse took us into the room and put ice cold gel on my belly

She moved the pointer thingy around to find the baby.

She found it and asked us if we wanted to listen to the heartbeat and have pictures.

Dimitri and I agreed to both

When we had listened to the baby's heartbeat both Dimitri and I were in floods of tears with happiness

The nurse gave us our pictures and we left the hospital.

When we arrived back home I was met with a big hug from Vika

To be honest I wasn't mad at any of them except Lissa I was still pretty pissed off that she doubted me.

I walked into the living room and was about to sit down when Dimitri grabbed me and placed me on his lap and in his arms.

I felt happy it was a perfect family moment

"So did you have your scan?" Eddie asked

I nodded

"I got pictures" I said smiling

I gave each of them a copy

"It looks so weird" said Christian

"HEY" Dimitri, Me, Vika and Adrian snapped

Then he remembered and coward back

"Sorry" he whimpered

We all rolled our eyes

"Where's Lissa?" Vika asked

"Upstairs crying because of Rose" Christian said pointedly at me

I looked at him

"She's upset? When she was the one who accused me, my best friend who has known me since I was five years old was the first one to doubt me. She thought the worst of me and if she was the person who I thought she was then she wouldn't have doubted me would she?" I was so mad

Dimitri rubbed my back soothingly I calmed a little

Christian sighed I will go talk to her

"That's fine because you know I won't" I said

He turned and walked towards their bedroom.

"Well that was fun" I said

"Now can we go eat?" I asked

They laughed but agreed

We asked if firebug wanted to come as well but he was gonna take a pass so everyone but Christian and Lissa went out for food.

Vika and I probably brought double of what everybody else got and gobbled it down in half the time

Everyone was staring like we were circus freaks

Overall I had had a nice day and went to bed with my Comrade feeling happy, loved and contented.


End file.
